


Christmas Morning

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Morning, Dildos, Gift Giving, M/M, inappropriate presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Dean gives the triad an unwelcome Christmas present.





	Christmas Morning

Sam leaned back against the couch and grinned around at his family. This was the first Christmas they’d all been able to spend together, and it was shaping up to be the best Christmas in Sam’s memory.

“I’ve got one more present for you three,” said Dean. He gestured at Sam, Gadreel, and Gabriel.

Sam raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t expected to get more than one present from anyone. Hell, just having his whole family here was enough of a present. Everything else was just a bonus.

“Well, come on,” said Dean. “Get over here.”

Sam, Gabriel, and Gadreel moved closer to Dean, who pulled a wrapped box out from under the sofa. He handed it to Gadreel with a shit-eating grin on his face.

A bad feeling welled in Sam’s chest. “What did you do?”

“Just open it.”

Gadreel tore open the wrapping paper to reveal - a plain brown box.

“Go on, open it all the way.” Dean passed over his pocket knife so Gadreel could cut the tape open.

Gadreel frowned. “What is this?”

“Let me see,” said Sam. He leaned over to look in the box. Gabriel leaned over on Gadreel’s other side and pulled an enormous blue dildo out of the box.

“Dude!” Sam shouted at Dean, face flaming red. Dean burst out laughing, leaning on Cas, who was looking on with a slightly disapproving look on his face. Sam guessed he probably hadn’t known what Dean planned to give them.

Sam snatched the dildo out of Gabriel’s hands and shoved it back in the box. Gabriel’s face was turning pink, and Gadreel wore an expression that suggested he was slightly nauseous.

“Dean, can I talk to you? _Alone_?” Sam’s voice was strained.

Dean’s laughter petered out. “Yeah, sure.”

Sam stormed out of the room to one of the corridors that lead to the bedrooms. Dean followed at a more leisurely pace.

“Dude, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“It’s not funny.” Sam clenched his fists.

“It’s just a gag gift.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Look, it’s just… We haven’t done it yet. We haven’t even really talked about it.”

Dean made a face. “What, seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Not even with Gabriel?”

“No. None of us. We’re kind of - I don’t know, taking things slow.”

Dean nodded slowly, like he didn’t know how to process that.

Sam tried to make him understand. “Our relationship is really important to all of us. We don’t want to ruin it.”

“Hey, look, I’m sorry.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. “I didn’t mean to - to mess things up. I’ll apologise to Gabe and Gad, too. I just thought it would be funny.”

Sam relaxed his hands. “Thanks. It - that means a lot. Apologising, I mean.” He almost went in for a hug, but he figured Dean had had his fill of chick-flick moments for the day.

They returned to the others, sans box-o-dick, and continued their Christmas.

Dean apologised to Gabriel and Gadreel, subtly drawing them away from the hubbub to talk to them individually. They told Sam about it when they were laying in bed that night, Sam on his stomach, Gadreel curled up on his right, and Gabriel sprawled over both of them.

“You are both still comfortable with postponing sex?” Gadreel asked them. “You do not… regret your decision to… take things slow?”

“I’m still cool with it,” Gabriel confirmed immediately. “I wanna make sure you know that I’m not just in this for the sex.”

“I don’t want to move things faster than they’re going,” said Sam. “I’m happy with the way we are.”

“That’s - that is good.”

“We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
